Nasal splints have become ubiquitous in the marketplace. Numerous companies make and sell over-the-counter nasal splints designed to improve the intake of oxygen. In one instance, the nasal splints are marketed as a remedy to snoring. In other instances, athletes wear the nasal splints during strenuous activities such as games to increase oxygen intake and therefore stamina and performance. While both horizontal and vertical nasal splints have been marketed, the marketed versions suffer from drawbacks. Primarily, the marketed nasal splints are generally not as effective as needed and tend to disengage from a nose to which they are attached.
Thus, there is a need for more effective system of nasal splints which stay attached during strenuous activities.